Resident Evil:Hell mouth
by Dark Eyed Angel
Summary: The truck carrying the T-virus Crashed in Sunnydale...
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil: Hellmouth  
  
Her waist length, dark brown, almost black hair glistened in the pale light of the full moon. Amy Diaz stepped out on the curb and started towards her car on the opposite side of the street, 5 min. after the mall had closed.  
  
She was confident that she had chosen the perfect dress to start out her senior year at her new school Sunnydale high that's what she thought it was called. She remembered the trouble she had at her last school she didn't get along well with the preppy Cheerleaders and though half the football team had asked her out, she'd never dated one of them, and she never planned on it.  
  
She was pretty sure the outfit she bought would get her even more attention but she didn't care. It was short simple black velvet tube dress, with a matching velvet choker. It had a small ice blue tear drop shaped Aquamarine, which matched her ice blue eyes. She also bought Black Velvet stiletto knee boots to match.  
  
As she began to cross the road to her car, she saw a tall dark haired guy. She knew there was something familiar about him but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.  
  
He was in the middle of the road arguing with a shorter, dark haired boy about her age. Kinda cute she thought. He stood up on the side walk with a dark look on his face, his arms were crossed and his dark eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
Have you ever thought that maybe she could die with that thing back there or have you forgotten that unlike you she's still only human, granted a abnormaly strong human but a human nonetheless Xander growled angrily.  
  
Angel looked at him blankly.  
  
You think I don't know that, You think I don't see that everyday, and know that I'll live forever and she'll grow old and die? I do see it and it hur...Angel started but was cut off  
  
Hey look out! Amy yelled.  
  
Angel snapped his head around, in time to see a dark haired girl shove him on to the curb, and a large speeding semi hit her.  
  
Amy's hair got tangled on some chains that hung below the truck so it dragged her.  
  
Angel cursed and ran after the speeding truck which failed to stop for the light ahead.  
  
Angel seeing a small ice cream truck parked on the side of the road, hopped in and chased after the truck...he pulled beside it and looked inside, the driver was slumped over slightly against the window. He sped up in front of it then jumped out landing on the hood, But the driver didn't stop for the Ice cream truck nor did he swurve. He hit the Ice cream truck and sped on.  
  
Angel put on fist through the windsheild shattering it then he climbed in and slammed his foot on top of the driver's bringing the truck to an abrupt halt. The drivers body was cold and Angel couldn't hear a pulse or a heart beat. What killed him? Angel wondered, but didn't have time to check it out. He jumped out of the truck and slid underneath. He saw the girl laying there with her eyes closed. She was alive he could hear her slow shallow breath, but she might not be for long if he didn't get her out from under the truck. He reached for the chain attached to the truck and the girls eyes fluttered open.  
  
Hey, Angel said, Don't worry your gonna be okay, Can you talk?  
  
She tried to nod but her body protested sending hot needles of pain through her already aching body, she winced then choked out Yeah  
  
Good, What's your name? Angel figured that talking to her would keep her conscience.  
  
Amy, She said taking quick shallow breaths, Amy diez.  
  
I'm Angel and I'm gonna get you out from under here okay? Angel told the girl. She looked to be about 16 or 17. Probably goes to high school with Buffy.  
  
Okay, she replied weakly.  
  
Angel grabbed the chain and yanked on it hard and broke it, he pulled her out from under the truck. He looked around for a pay phone and found one across the street, and called the paramedics.  
  
Behind him he heard Xander huffing and puffing as if he'd been running.  
  
Oh, Xander gasped You found her good, What was with the driver?  
  
Angel looked at Xander for a second not replying.  
  
Dead, He finally said.  
  
Oh is that all? Xander said sacastically When Angel didn't reply Xander asked What killed him?  
  
Angel shrugged  
  
Well aren't you gonna check? Xander asked incredilously.  
  
Angel looked at him then at the truck then at Amy who lay on the sidewalk.  
  
Stay here, he told him.  
  
He walked over to the drivers side and opened the door. The drivers body lay slumped over in the seat now. Angel exmined the body, he pushed the head to the side to check for the familar puncture wounds in the neck. There were none. Not a vampire he thought. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy dogded the tongue of the large creature, then shifted her weight on to the broken broom stick she picked up off the floor of the abandoned warehouse, she swung both feet around and kicked the creature in the face, driving it backward, but not for long. It lept up crawling on all fours close to the ground; its long tongue lashed back and forth, its sharp claws dug into the cement floor and, it hissed mencingly.  
  
Great and I had to tell Angel to go...she muttered to herself.  
  
She coiled her legs up and leaped into the air flipping on to the creatures back then driving the long broom handle into its neck. It let out a loud screech sounding like nails on a chalk board, and lashed about furiously knocking Buffy into a near by wall, then finally stopped moving.  
  
Talk about a dramatic exit, she said walking out of the warehouse to find Angel. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel checked around, the truck for a sign of blood, but saw none. He held open his eyes and exmined them, they looked slightly glazed over. Suddenly the guy's hand grabbed Angel's wrist, and before Angel had time to react he bit him.  
  
Angel hissed and tossed the guy out onto the street, he got up again and came at him. Angel punched him hard in the face, he stumbled a little, then lunged at him. Angel easily dodged him and sent a spinning roundhouse kick to his head, which knocked it off, he collapsed in a heap.  
  
Dear god, Angel what was that? Xander said peeking around the Semi.  
  
Zombie, Angel said bluntly.  
  
Xander nodded, Um, Angel, EMS said they can't come, the towns been, um, Quarantined, due to some virus, the hospitals been shut down basiclly everythings been shut down, they called back five minutes after you left.  
  
Angel narrowed his eyes, What? I don't believe this, she needs to get to a hospital now, they can't refuse a patient...  
  
Yeah well all patients that weren't infected with this virus thing were moved to another hospital in LA. No one's allowed to go in or out of the town now, but most people have been screened and taken to Hospitals out of the city, three hours ago. I guess anyone left is stuck...Xander said.  
  
Stuck where? Buffy asked walking up behind Angel.  
  
Here, We've been quarenteened, Xander informed.  
  
What? that's ridiculous, Hey, what happened to her? Buffy asked noticing the bleeding girl laying on the ground.  
  
Got hit by the truck Angel told her.  
  
Trying to save him Xander pointed out.  
  
She needs a hospital she needs an ambulance she needs...Xander cut her off.  
  
Hospitals are closed and so has everything else...Xander informed the slayer.  
  
Take her anyway, maybe there's still stuff there, I'll go see Giles, she told them walking off. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy walked into the library...Giles, She called out to an empty library.  
  
Then she noticed a note in his office,  
  
Buffy, If your reading this now you've probably been quarentined. Please call me at the following number to my hotel in LA. I advise you to stay and fix the problem but if you need to leave take the sewer. 555-3712  
  
Giles ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel laid the girl down in the hospital bed, then growled angrily.  
  
What's wrong? She choked out.  
  
I have no idea how to us this stuff, he sighed.  
  
Don't you see an IV tube anywhere? For the most part the wounds need to be bangdaged and I need to get this chain untangled from my head, she told him, Xander came in with a pair of scissors.  
  
Well I can solve that problem...but um can't say it'll be a good hair cut, Xander told her.  
  
Who cares I can even it out later, she told him and struggled to sit up. Angel helped her sit up, while Xander carefully cut her long black hair.  
  
Okay, the bleeding...Xander grabbed some bandages and automatically started bandaging her up. Since turning into a soldier at halloween, he retained quite a bit of soldier knowledge.  
  
Can you walk? If not I find a wheel chair or crutches, Xander asked, Hey for being hit by a semi you look pretty good I mean, you must heal up pretty fast or something, cuz you should look a lot worse.  
  
I attempted to hold on to the bottom of the truck until I couldn't anymore, but the damage is mostly skin deep just hurts like...something that hurts really bad, Amy told him...which was only partly true, because like Xander said she did heal faster then normal people did.  
  
Angel looked away, he couldn't believe he'd been so stupid, standing in the road, Guess I never thought that someone would bother to save me...He thought. He glanced at Xander. Xander glared back, at him, and shook his head, he knew Xander resented Angel's Vampirism, but not as much as he did.  
  
So can you walk? Xander asked again.  
  
Um walk maybe, run I don't think so...but you don't have to pretend like there's nothing to run from, I heard you talking, I was still conscience you know...She told them.  
  
We weren't trying to hide anything, but some people can't or won't accept things like that, Angel explained.  
  
Angel!, Where are you? Buffy's voice came faintly from the waiting room, Xander!  
  
In here!, Angel called back.  
  
Buffy entered the room looking frantic...Giles is gone they sent him to LA, he left a number though...I'll try willow, Oz and Cordy, maybe there still here...She told them.  
  
Angel nodded, You should find a phone, um Xander find all the medical supplies we can carry and a wheelchair...Just in case, We should go to the library, hopefully Giles left his weapons...  
  
Buffy and Xander left the room...  
  
Amy sat up in the bed and attempted to stand but was weak from, loss of blood, so she therefore ended up back on the bed...Angel stood in the corner look out of the window...  
  
Hey, you okay? Amy asked him.  
  
Angel turned to look at her, then smiled, Funny you should ask me that.  
  
Why? she said cocking her head to the side.  
  
Well you were the one who was hit by the truck, not me, Angel replied.  
  
You look stressed, but in the same, you guys act like this happens all the time...She told him.  
  
Nothing like this, but wierd things, but once we get to the library I'll explain everything if you want me to...Angel told her  
  
She nodded.  
  
I'm sorry...He told her.  
  
For what? she asked.  
  
Being in the road, getting you hit..., Angel told her looking away.  
  
It's not your fault, My choice...Amy told him.  
  
You shouldn't have... Angel said.  
  
Look don't blame it on yourself, okay?...She rolled her eyes I can't talk you out of feeling guilty can I?  
  
Nope Angel smiled.  
  
Well keep the guilt down to a dull roar would ya? She said playfully.  
  
Angel smiled again. Xander walked in, Uh we have a problem...Some of the staff and patients are still here...  
  
That's a problem? Amy asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Well it is if they're trying to eat me...and I walked by the morgue and well I ran, fast...Xander told him.  
  
Buffy now entered the room...This place is crawling with zombie's we should go now...I called Willow...she's gone so I'll E-mail from the library, she wouldn't leave without her laptop and Oz is still here, He'll meet us at the library and Cordy's gone...  
  
Lets go...Angel said.  
  
Amy again tried to stand up, but this time was more succesful.  
  
Didn't you say you could walk? Xander asked.  
  
I said maybe, Weren't you supposed to get a wheelchair? She asked  
  
Yeah, well, the Zombie needed it more than you did...Unless you bite too...Xander replied.  
  
Amy smiled...Maybe your right...besides I can stand that's gotta count for something.  
  
Buffy close the door, quick! Xander said loudly...  
  
She turned toward the door...Xander what...oh look there's the work crew...she said sarcastically slamming closed the door and locking it.  
  
Shouldn't we, uh, baracade the door? Xander asked.  
  
Angel grabbed the bed Amy had been lying on earlier and put it against the door...Buffy and Xander joined by placing more objects against it.  
  
Um, but, how are we supposed to get out I mean that was the only door...Amy asked.  
  
Angel looked up at the vent...  
  
Oh no...Angel, no I can't...Amy started.  
  
We don't exactly have much choice those hundreds of zombies out there that are waiting for some dinner...Xander told her.  
  
Amy paled a little...But you don't understand, I can't...  
  
Yes, you can...because we're not staying here and neither are you so get your...Buffy was cut off by the sound of breaking glass...  
  
Well that sucks, Who's going up first?...Xander asked.  
  
Amy, come on, we don't have time to argue, Angel told her.  
  
You don't understand, I'm Claustrophobic I'll suffocate...She exclaimed desperately.  
  
Angel sighed Buffy, you and Xander go...we'll be there in a second...  
  
What are you gonna...Buffy started, but then with more breaking glass, Xander boosted Buffy up, then she broke the vent cover up and climbed in...Next she pulled up Xander...  
  
I'm sorry, I can't do it Angel...Amy said.  
  
You have to, unless you want to go through that way...He gestured to the mob of zombie's at the door...There's no other way and soon enough they're gonna break through the door and window...So come on you can do it I promise...  
  
She looked at him doubtfully, then looked at the mob of Zombie's, then up at the vent.  
  
Come on, I'll boost you up...Angel told her.  
  
Angel knelt down so she could stand on his shoulders, then stood up slowly holding on to her ankles. Amy grabbed on to the inside of the vent where it turned and entered another room, then Angel followed.  
  
Amy felt the space close in around her. Her skin visibly paled, to a point where Angel took notice.  
  
Hey your gonna be fine just breathe...Angel told her.  
  
I can't breathe, she said shakily.  
  
Yes, you can just take a deep breath, He insisted.  
  
No I can't...I seriously can't...she gasped.  
  
It's all in your head, you can breathe I promise you...he replied, look see there's and exit...  
  
Angel saw the place where Buffy had broken the vent again and they jumped out, Amy took a deep breath and sunk to the floor. Angel looked around seeing no sign of Buffy, but another broken vent that seemed to lead to the basement.  
  
Amy followed his gaze to the vent, Oh no, Angel, come on, you're trying to kill me, aren't you?  
  
Come on, was all he said.  
  
She climbed down into the vent which went down at an angle like a slide, she slid down all the way to the basement landing on the floor in a catlike crouch. She stood up slowly surveying her surroundings, she heard Angel land next to her.  
  
See now that wasn't so bad was it? Angel asked.  
  
For who? she replied bluntly.  
  
In the distance they heard the snarling and growling of dogs, then Buffy and Xander ran around the corner, Buffy with a small doberman puppy in her hands.  
  
Run! Was all Buffy said, before they took off again. Angel looked after them.  
  
I can't run, Amy said still in pain from the crash earlier, so Angel picked her up and ran after the two.  
  
Suddenly and arm reach out and grabbed Angel pulling him into a small room, it was Buffy.  
  
There's an entrance to the sewer here, let's go, she told him hopping into an open manhole.  
  
Angel put Amy down, so she could climb in after Buffy, Xander climbed in after her then Angel.  
  
Anyone wanna tell me why we were running, Angel asked.  
  
You didn't hear those dogs? Buffy asked patting the puppy on the head.  
  
Dogs? Wait a minute we're hiding in a sewer from dogs? Amy looked from Buffy to Xander and they both nodded.  
  
We're not talking about cute fuzzy little puppies like this guy here, we're talking full on grown adult zombie hellhound dobermen...Xander exclaimed.  
  
Girl, Amy said.  
  
Huh? Xander asked confused.  
  
You said this guy here, She's a girl, She explained.  
  
Oh, whatever Tomato, tomoto, Xander told her.  
  
How do you know? Buffy asked flipping her over and sure enough, she was a girl.  
  
I have a sixth sense about animals, like I can tell, that she doesn't know what's going on she's confused, and scared, she told them.  
  
You can tell all that by just looking at her? Xander said scrutching up her face.  
  
Why not? some people can tell all that in other people, She said.  
  
Yeah but uh, that's kinda the same species, its a little different, Xander replied.  
  
Maybe it would be different for you...Amy replied and started walking down the tunnel to the right, soon they all followed.  
  
How do we know we're going the right way, Xander whispered seemingly out of earshot of both Angel and Amy.  
  
Buffy shrugged.  
  
Would you like to lead the way? Cuz I'm pretty sure you couldn't do much better, Amy said stopping dead in her tracks.  
  
Wow, you've got ears like a dog or...Xander thought a second.  
  
A cat? Amy filled in turning to face him, Oh and Buffy she wants to walk,  
  
Huh? Buffy wrinkled up her face in confusion.  
  
The puppy, she wants to walk, she'll follow us, Amy clairified.  
  
Buffy nodded and set the puppy down, she trotted up to where Angel and Amy were walking up front, Buffy walked up next to Angel who hung back a little to walk with her, she grabbed a hold of his hand.  
  
Go right, Angel told her.  
  
She nodded, taking the right pathway. Here...Angel told her stopping. He knew the sewers well enough to know he was across from the school. They climbed out of the nearby Manhole and crossed the street into the school. ______________  
  
Oz paced the library he knew they should have been back by now but didn't know what he should do.  
  
Would you Bloody sit down already? Spike hissed at him.  
  
He'd come in about a half an hour ago looking for Buffy to explain whats going on. All of his Vampire lackies were killed by a large beast that had a wicked long tongue, and he wanted answers, Now! Of course he didn't get them when he wanted them so he spent his time threatening Oz which eventually they came to an agreement, you bite me I'll bite you back.  
  
They should have been back already, Oz stated.  
  
Just then, Buffy, Angel, Xander and Amy came walking in and locked the door behind them, Just in case.  
  
Buffy hey you guys okay? Oz asked.  
  
Yeah for the most part...Buffy replied...then noticed Spike, What are you doing here?  
  
She narrowed her eyes. Spike smirked a little, trying to come up with a witty come back.  
  
Have any of been bitten or scratched? Oz asked.  
  
I was bitten but it already started to heal, Angel told him.  
  
I e-mailed Willow, and apparently the virus they quarenteened the city for is called the T-virus, Oz explained.  
  
How did it get here? Amy said speaking up and taking a seat next to Spike.  
  
A small truck was transporting cases of it and I guess it just crashed...Its whats causing the people to become Zombie's...A bite or a scratch can infect you, but...Angel seems fine...My guess is that since vampires are already...OOPS...Oz trailed off looking at Amy...Spike snickered.  
  
Amy looked from Oz to Angel to Spike then to Buffy and back at Angel again and narrowed her eyes. Then she said in a quiet voice, See there you go trying to hide things again...zombie's, vampire's Anything else I should know about?  
  
Werewolf, Oz stated bluntly.  
  
Oh yeah and those demon things with long tongues that could slice through a brick wall...Spike added.  
  
Well thats new, Amy said looking at Spike raising her eyebrows.  
  
Yeah well it killed everyone working for me so I want some bloody answers Spike hissed.  
  
Buffy who had been quiet up until now looked at Amy.  
  
Look I know this might be confusing but...Amy cut her off.  
  
I knew they were there, Not the demon thing though, but Vampires, Zombies, werewolves, but a warning would be nice before I'm surrounded by them...I've killed a couple Vampire's before, but they started it...  
  
You...killed Vampires? Spike cocked his head to the side, I don't believe this, they must have been stupid and weak...  
  
Amy smiled, a fake, angry smile, then stood up and walked behind Spike's chair, his eyes following her, the whole time with an amused grin on his face. Suddenly like the Striking of a cobra she kicked the chair out from under him at the same time snapping a chair leg...Spike landed on the floor with a thud, but before he could react Amy grabbed him by the front of his jacket at the same time grabbing the chair leg which broke at a deadly point. She slammed him onto the table, grabbed his neck and put the point of the broken chair leg level with his heart.  
  
Yeah your right I guess they must've been...Amy released him, he stood up and smoothed his jacket where she'd grabbed him.  
  
Broken chair: 45$ Seeing an injured girl manhandle Spike: Priceless...Xander quoted.  
  
Buffy smiled, then quickly came back to her senses, How'd you do that your supposed to be hurt...and and human... right?  
  
Not completely human I mean I'm half demon, My demon half makes me stronger and faster, plus I heal faster, she told them.  
  
What kind of demon? Angel asked.  
  
Kaymynine, Its a race that are kind of like a cross between fish, vampires and tigers, Most of our purebred race live in the ocean or sea, but some live on land requiring, us to drink blood for mositure...and on land most of our kind fight like tigers...but I'm half human so luckily I just have to drink an outrageous amount of water and go swimming a lot...and tiger's eyes she explained. Her eyes glazed over a feral yellow color, like a cat then changed back to their normal pale blue color.  
  
Why don't they just drink water for moisture? Buffy asked.  
  
Well Kaymynine, aren't a very nice race, but blood does last longer, she explained.  
  
Why haven't I run in to any? Buffy asked her.  
  
Most of...them, live in the water...but when they do live on land their human form blends right in and the bites look like Vampire bites...the only way you'd be able to tell the differance is if you caught one feeding...but we...they...don't get caught...they're shy, Amy answered.  
  
Which is it we or them? Angel asked.  
  
Not sure, I don't want to be one...they're kind of evil...but I've lived among humans...but I'm still a part, she told him, these fangs prove it... she opened her mouth revealing fangs not quite as long as a vampire's, and not noticible unless they're pointed out. and I also have the extreme fear of being in tiny places that they have, because hello the sea is kinda big...and fast healing...and the need for water but...at least I don't look like one eww...  
  
Angel nodded knowing the feeling of being something you didn't want to be...but its there so you can't really deny it.  
  
Sorry toots, you can pretend all you want to your still a blood sucking demon like us, Spike told her gesturing towards himself and Angel.  
  
Her face tensed up, No I'm not like you, she said looking pointedly at Spike.  
  
You just keep telling yourself that, maybe it'll be true, Spike replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
Spike, Buffy said putting much emphasis and meaning into that one word, Shut up!  
  
What the demon girl can't take the truth? Spike asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sure Spike I can take the truth, and maybe one day you'll be a real boy, She hissed.  
  
I assure you love I'm not a boy by any means, Spike sneered.  
  
Spike, Shut up, or I'll hack off a few limbs before I stake you, Buffy threaten.  
  
Spike opened his mouth to speak, then shut it wisely.  
  
Okay, back to the Zombie's, I fought something that wasn't a Zombie...it was...it had a sharp tongue...litteraly, What was that about it was like nothing I've ever fought before...Buffy said getting back on topic.  
  
Well my guess is its a mutation of the Virus already here, and if thats the case we need to the antivirus, the military personnal might have some but they probably won't share if we're here now we're not getting out without a fight...Amy reasoned.  
  
Your probably right...we need to find away to stop this, so...someone should see what these people who quarentined us know, and have, we also need to get military files, and...Weapons, Buffy told everyone, Swords, Axes, crossbows, Machete's anything like that's good, hopefully Giles didn't take them all and maybe he left some more weapons at his house, okay Angel, We'll go to Giles' house and collect more weapons, Amy can you deal with Spike?  
  
If I need to, she nodded.  
  
Good you and Spike go see if you can get the Anti-Virus, but first Oz call willow see if she can get blue prints of any temporary military basements and a possible location of the Anti-Virus, Buffy said, she opened up the weapons cage and pulled out a broadsword, Amy can you use this?  
  
y'up she responded, Taking it from her.  
  
Buffy tossed Spike and Angel an Ax, Then grabbed two Katana's out for her and Oz, Oz Stay here and have Willow talk you through how to get military files, if we can't get them we'll have to steal those too, and take this just in case, she handed Oz the sword, All right we're leaving, as soon as Oz gets blueprints or something of use then You and Spike leave, Oz if any Military personnel come...Hide...Its probably their fault anyways, but there not gonna be to happy if you don't contract the virus because then they'll have a witness to there stupidity, Buffy said Xander, Maybe you should go with Spike and Amy you've got all that military knowledge and stuff, might be useful. She handed him a Tranquilizer gun. If the military personnel give you trouble Don't kill them, just knock them out...with that she and Angel walked out.  
  
Bugger that, If they give me problems, I kill them, Spike growled.  
  
Ya know Spike I could also use this on you, Xander told him darkly.  
  
Spike smiled coldy, then vamped out, causing Xander to jump backward, You could try, but I'd kill you first, he took a step toward him, but Amy stepped between them.  
  
Hey, Can you two act your age, and not like rabid wolves that have been sniffing glue? She demanded, then she pushed Spike gently into a chair, which, surprisingly he didn't fight. She turned to Xander, Sit, stay. He complied, reluctantly.  
  
Oz what've you got? She asked him turning away from the two.  
  
So far, nothing, and I can't get a hold of Willow, Oz sighed frustrated.  
  
Let me try, She told him. He gladly surrendered it.  
  
She sat down in the chair and started pushing buttons rapidly. After about ten minutes, she sighed frustrated.  
  
Can't do it...I need to get to the on base computer, but we need the blue prints before we go, she sighed again.  
  
Let me try, Xander told her.  
  
Go for it, maybe you can get further than I did, She said standing up and offering him the chair.  
  
Does he know anything about computers? Amy asked quietly to Oz, taking the seat Xander had perviously ocuppied.  
  
Not a thing, Oz responded. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy Knelt down by the lock and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair, she could've just broken it but she didn't want, Giles to have to pay for it, when he got back, and she didn't want her mother to have to pay for it either...She was out of town for the week thankfully, but she hoped her mother didn't try to call.  
  
Got it, Angel lets go before they, get in, She called over her shoulder as Angel beheaded another Zombie.  
  
One second, He called back sending a round house kick to one's head which, knocked it off completely, then ran toward the house, and slammed the door shut. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Got it, Xander said quietly.  
  
What? Amy wrinkled up her head.  
  
I got it now I just need to print it out... He said louder.  
  
I don't believe it, How'd you do it? She asked walking over to the Computer.  
  
I knew the access codes...He muttered rapidly pushing some more buttons.  
  
You knew, the...She stopped, How?  
  
Last halloween I was a soldier, and we all turned into our costumes, except Oz he wasn't there...Xander Explained.  
  
Whoa, That's great we could use you for military things, Amy smiled, then leaned on Xander as if her were an arm rest.  
  
We could also use him for food... Spike muttered.  
  
Hey passive agressive guy, Do you mind? Can you pretend you have home training? Or Common sense for that matter? She said Raising an eyebrow...and staring at him with a look that would make Angel wither.  
  
I could also use you for Target Practice with a crossbow but gosh Buffy did that last week, Xander sneered.  
  
Amy smacked him in the back of the head. Hey your not helping if you two don't quit, I'll tie you up and...Spike cut her off.  
  
I think I'm liking where this is going but, can we lose the idiot? He smiled as if he'd just grow horns...as if they weren't there already.  
  
In your dreams, blood sucking freak, She said sweetly, she paused, As I was saying I'll tie you guys up and put you in a room together and force you two, to get along, and don't think I won't or can't for that matter...  
  
Now that is torture, you can't do that it's cruel and Unusual punishment, Xander pleaded.  
  
I can show you a thing or two about torture...Spike muttered under his breath...  
  
Oh yeah by the way Spike, I heard that...my senses are also enhanced...so keep your muttering to a dull roar would ya? She said narrowing her eyes.  
  
Can we all just get along...I mean for the time being...when this is over we can go back to how it was but for now...Oz spoke up.  
  
Thank you Oz...Amy smiled.  
  
Fine...Xander said rolling his eyes.  
  
Spike? Amy turned toward the Vampire, and raised an eyebrow expectantly.  
  
Spike looked up at her for a second, oh yeah, of course...He smirked.  
  
Good, Xander gimme the blueprints, and your staying here to see what else you can find, Oz call people find out what you can...we'll be back...Amy grabbed Spike by the jacket and the blue prints off the printer then handed them to Spike...she grabbed the Broadsword Buffy had given her earlier and walked out with Spike in tow, all before anyone could protest.  
  
What just happened here? Xander said scratching his head...  
  
Looks like we got stuck with book duty...Oz told him. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy rummaged through Giles's weapons chest, while Angel searched through his old books to if there are any helpful spells. He figured a spell would work until the figured out the real way to stop 'The Night of the Living Dead'.  
  
Ya know what would be helpful? Buffy said breaking the silence.  
  
What? Angel asked.  
  
A surface to air missle launcher she replied frustrated, The only thing, we have that will take these Zombies out at a distance is a crossbow and that will only distract them.  
  
Light the end on fire, Angel told her.  
  
Never thought of that, that's a good idea...she muttered, oh and we could get Molotov Cocktails...I'll get Oz to make some, just in case we get bombarded again.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________  
  
Amy hot wired a car she found, on the side of the road, it was a black Hummer, which she thought might come in handy if she had to plow down any Zombies.  
  
Ah, Spike growled angrily and hit the Zombie hard enough to knock off its head, that little bugger bit me  
  
Hmmm I bet that's a switch, She muttered.  
  
Hey I heard that, He growled swatting away a Zombie then Hacking off three of their heads at once with the battle Ax.  
  
Got it lets go now! Amy shouted hopping in the driver's side.  
  
I'm driving, Spike growled.  
  
No Spike we don't have time to argue...  
  
If we don't have time to argue then...he started.  
  
Fine Shut Up and Drive! she growled angrily moving over. Like a child , she thought, don't give him his way and he throws a fit.  
  
Spike jumped in and slammed the door shut on the fingers of a few Zombies trying to climb in. Then he hit reverse running over about ten then, taking it out of reverse he sped off.  
  
What exactly was that supposed to mean? Spike demanded, taking his eyes off the road and looking at her.  
  
What? she said looking at him funny.  
  
What you said earlier...when the Zombie bit me? the car veered toward the curb.  
  
Spike! watch the road, She looked at him incredulously as he jerked the car back onto the road.  
  
I got it, okay, stop back seat driving, already, and stop changing the bloody subject, he snapped.  
  
Well if you can't figure it out then your a bigger idiot then I thought, she hissed back flashing her feral yellow eyes, for a second then they returned to the normal color.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, Where are we going? he asked.  
  
Um Oz said the abandoned warehouse/makeshift military HQ is the one just outside of town...near some beach...she told him.  
  
I know where that is, he told her, obviously angry with her.  
  
Good, now the red on the blue prints is the security systems, the shaded area is anywhere that you can be seen by a camera, the striped area is infared sensors, but there's an emergency exit tunnel we can get too, the red dots are military personnel and the green dots are Scientists or something, maybe doctors but...There's a few unmarked rooms, two, I'm thinkin' we either need to go into one of those or the Main Computer Room which is inside the military Headquarters. she stated mostly to herself.  
  
So how many military guards are we talking? he asked, she could hear the ice in his voice, he turned to look at, then back at the road.  
  
The place is crawling with guards, um on the blueprint there seems to be seventy, eighty but this is in the daytime, about noon, which means at night the security is probably double that, especially if they know about the hellmouth...she replied.  
  
He looked at her again staring at her hard, the car started to swurve again, How do you know about it? he demanded.  
  
Spike the road!...She snapped.  
  
What about it? he growled looking back at the road, and steadying the hummer, It's not going anywhere...Answer the bloody question!  
  
Spike...She began but stopped herself, No point in arguing with him shethought. I can sense it, I'm a witch, a very powerful witch and I can sense where magical energy gathers, good or bad.  
  
Interesting, a demonic witch, kinda has a nice ring to it doesn't it, he smirked.  
  
She glared at him, in response. Then turned away looking out the window, watching the road go by...her eyes went out of focus until she was basically staring at nothing. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________  
  
Oz looked down at the puppy which had grown attached to him. Where'd you get her from?  
  
We rescued her from Zombie dogs, Xander told him.  
  
Hmmm, interesting, zombie dogs? that's new, Oz frowned.  
  
She needs a name, Xander said.  
  
Oz thought for a second, How about Blair...  
  
Blair, where did that come from? Xander wrinkled up his forehead.  
  
I don't know, I just thought it was a cool name, he responded.  
  
Okay, then Blair it is, Xander nodded in approval.  
  
Blair barked, in a high pitched puppy, bark as if to say she liked it to, then she started chewing on Oz's shoe lace, furiously growling as if daring it to fight back. Oz smiled wiggled his foot causing Blair to pounce on it, barking happily.  
  
Buffy burst through the door, Hey guys, Amy and Spike gone already?  
  
Y'up, its a good thing 'cause I was about to use the trank gun on him, Xander said rolling his eyes.  
  
Awww, looks like you found a new friend, Buffy said to Oz smiling.  
  
Angel, walked it beside Buffy, Had to take care of some zombies, he explained.  
  
Oz, named her Blair, Xander told Buffy.  
  
Blair, released her hold on Oz's shoe laces and trotted up to Angel and sniffed Angel's shoes, then his leg. Angel looked at the puppy, then at Buffy. He opened his mouth to say something, but then, closed it. Blair jumped up on his leg and barked happily, looking up at him. Angel looked canfused.  
  
What does it want? he asked buffy.  
  
She likes you, she wants you to hold her, Buffy told him smiling, clearly enjoying Angel's response to the innocent creature.  
  
Hold her? Angel looked a Buffy helplessly.  
  
Jeez, you can killed dead things, but you can't hold a puppy, don't tell me you've never held one, Buffy scoffed.  
  
Angel stared at her blankly.  
  
Oh, you haven't, here, Buffy said picking up the puppy in one hand and taking the ax from Angel in the other, Now hold your arms like, your gonna hold a baby.  
  
Angel had done, that before, but, it hadn't ended very pretty, he held his arms out and Buffy set the puppy in his arms, on her back, she squirmed flipping herself around so her face was facing his, and her paws were on his chest, she licked his nose, Buffy giggled.  
  
See you made two new friends today, Buffy smiled.  
  
Buffy it licked me, Angel said baffled.  
  
Yeah, that means she likes ya, Xander informed him turning away from the computer.  
  
Xander what've you got? Buffy asked him noticing he looked like he was making progress.  
  
Well Amy was right, about there being a mutation of the T-virus, its called the G-virus, and there's a mutation of that but they didn't rename that, its only a mutation because someone overdosed on it, Xander told her.  
  
Overdosed? That must mean they took it on purpose, Why would you do that? Buffy replied.  
  
Don't know, we'd need to question the person that invented it, I'll try to find out who...but there is a company name that keeps popping up, I've never heard of it before, but apparently it employs alot of people in a small town in colorado, called, Raccoon city? The company is called Umbrella Corp., Heard of it? Xander continued.  
  
Nope, haven't even heard of the city...Buffy wrinkled up her forehead then turned to check on Angel, Blair leaped out of his arms and paced at the door wimpering.  
  
I don't know whats wrong with her she just started making that noise, Angel said confused.  
  
Um, I think she needs to use the bathroom, Buffy said.  
  
She can't the Zombie's they'll eat her, Angel wrinkled up his face.  
  
Well go with her, Xander said.  
  
He grabbed, the ax from Buffy and walked out the door with blair in tow. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
We're here, or close to here, Spike said pulling over the hummer.  
  
In the distance you could see the military baracade, there were trucks and vans everywhere, but the people were up closer to the base.  
  
All right, if we go that way we should be able to avoid the infared sensors, and get to the Emergency Exit, Amy said quietly pointing off in the distance.  
  
Oh come on, did I really upset you? Spike said noticing the quiet tone in her voice.  
  
She ignored him and started off toward the sewer enterance. Spike rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
Don't bloody ignore me, I ask you a question, he growled angrly his face involuntarily vamping out.  
  
She looked at her arm and then at Spike, any normal person would have let go and taken a few steps away from her, or even ran, but not Spike, Spike didn't even bother to let go of her. Her eyes glazed over predatory yellow as her eyes met his.  
  
Would it make any differance whether or not it did? She said in a low voice, but not like before, now her voice was low and threatening and she was just barely able to restrain herself from the natural instinct she had to backhand him.  
  
It might, he told her tightening his grip.  
  
She smiled devilishly, You might wanna let go of me, because I'm about 5 seconds away from knocking every last one of your teeth out of your mouth, she hissed.  
  
You could try, He responded coolly, I can't help it if I touched a nerve, maybe you just need thicker skin. he continued releasing her.  
  
She turned back around a kept walking, she moved to walk in between two vans parked end to end, but Spike was there, blocking her path.  
  
We could do this all night you know but, I'm pretty sure we have better things to do so, why can't you just answer the question? He said gently still in vamp face.  
  
She looked past him staring off at nothing imparticular, her golden yellow eyes, turned back to blue, Yes, okay? Are you happy now? She sighed. Then pushed her way around him, toward the manhole which was no visible, and due to her enhanced vision, so were a few military soldiers. Spike followed behind her silently, seeing the soldiers. He knelt down beside the manhole, and pulled it off with ease.  
  
After you, He said gesturing toward the hole.  
  
She stared down into the hole for a second, every instinct in her body told her to stay out, her claustraphobia kicked in.  
  
I, I can't, she stuttered.  
  
Why not? Spike sighed impatiently.  
  
I just can't okay? She snapped.  
  
No its not okay we came all this way and now your saying that you can't? Spike growled. Then he pushed in, then jumped in after her pulling the cover over top.  
  
He figured she'd be angry, but she didn't seem to be. He heard her breathing increase, and her pulse quicken, it was pretty dark down there, and much smaller then a normal sewer tunnel, he could barely stand up in it, but the darkness wasn't really a problem for him, he could see her eyes darting from side to side, he smell her fear.  
  
What's your bloody problem? he said grabbing her by the shoulders.  
  
Its, Its to small there's not enough air we're gonna suffocate, she said in a wavering voice.  
  
Yeah, um, just in case you hadn't noticed love, I don't need to breathe, and um so yeah its a little small but your not gonna suffocate, He told her looking at her strangly realizing the problem.  
  
If you don't need to breathe then how would you know? She demanded.  
  
You don't wanna know, Spike said recalling a few times when he'd suffocated people to death, in the past, Your Claustrophobic, aren't you?  
  
Jeez, How could you tell? She hissed, her face had visibly paled, and her hands were shaking.  
  
Come on just walk you'll be find, Spike said pointing her in the right direction, and pushing her a little until she reluctantly started walking.  
  
Her breathing became, quicker and shallower, and she slowed her pace. Spike stopped her and turned her around.  
  
You okay? he asked.  
  
Can't breathe, she gasped quietly she wavered a little.  
  
Yes you can, don't pass out on me now, Spike said shaking her.  
  
She started to fall forward, Spike grabbed and kept her on her feet.  
  
Hey, love can you hear me? He said. Notice that she was showing all the signs of someone suffocating. He took a breath just to make sure she really was suffocating, but there was still oxygen...which meant she was doing this to herself, it was all in her head. She looked at him, her eyes unfocused, she moved her mouth to speak but no words came out. He growled angrily and picked her up and started walking toward the end quickly.  
  
He set her down so he could open the manhole lid, then he grabbed her and climbed out. Now her eyes had slipped close, he shook her.  
  
Come on now, wake up! He hissed quietly.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, she took a deep breath, I tried to tell you I couldn't do it, she said, pulling herself into a sitting position.  
  
Well, I didn't realize you were gonna freakout, didn't you guys use a sewer to get to the school? Spike replied rolling his eyes damatically.  
  
Not really, they weren't real sewer's the electrical tunnels Amy informed him.  
  
What's the bloody differance? he demanded slightly irratated.  
  
Sewers are smaller...she replied in the same tone.  
  
She stood up and dusted the dirt off of her. She glanced at Spike for at second. Thanks, she said before moving around one side of the building to look. She saw a side enterance and about 6 gaurds around it, three times more then the security map layover indicated. Spike looked at her sideways, then he grabbed her by the arm again.  
  
For what? He asked her slightly confused.  
  
Wow, Amy smiled, this time, You really have a tendency to be overly aggressive don't you...  
  
Oh, He said looking down at his hand, then releasing, Sorry...evil, can't help it,  
  
That's okay, She laughed quietly.  
  
No really, I mean it sorry, about earlier, he told her.  
  
That's okay I kinda deserved it I started it, she replied.  
  
No I...jeez we can do this all night ya know...Spike shook his head, then glanced at the guards, So what do you think...  
  
I got an idea, She said smiling coyly. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel dodged a zombie then grabbed it and ripped off the head, the sliced off the head of another near by one.  
  
Oh come on, ya gonna take all night? cause as soon as the sun comes up your on your own, Angel said to Blair.  
  
She looked up at him and whimpered, All right I was joking, Angel assured the puppy.  
  
Blair sniffed at a few spots, then decided on a nice spot near a tree. Suddenly in front of Angel a large creature thing appeared. It hissed at Angel, its long claws digging into the ground and its even longer tongue swishing back and forth. It lashed out at him cutting his leg. Angel growled angrily vamping out. Suddenly Blair jumped in front of him growling angrily at the creature.  
  
Blair no, don't! Angel yelled at her.  
  
She looked back at him and whimpered slightly, not liking his yelling. The creature lunged at the puppy right before Angel scooped her up. He then, kicked the creature in the face, and buried the blade of the ax in the creature's back. The creature screached loudly and scurried off with the ax in his back.  
  
Come on lets go inside, He said to Blair, who licked him in the face in response. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________  
  
Spike slammed Amy up against the fence in full vamp face, Amy screamed, Help me! Please! Somebody!  
  
No can hear you now love, Spike said rather loudly.  
  
The near by guards came running, Hey, One of them shouted, obviously the higher ranking one, What's goin' on over here?  
  
Spike turned and looked at them through his predatory yellow eyes and snarled.  
  
Oh my god, Another one shouted. What is that thing? The virus didn't do that did it?  
  
Of course not, the higher ranking one said.  
  
Tears ran down Amy's cheeks, Please help me, Please he's gonna kill me,  
  
Spike laughed, and leapt at the nearest one, bring him down before he even drew his gun, the others fumbled for their guns, and another one grabbed Amy by the arm and tried to lead her away. Amy wouldn't budge, she turned to look at him, her eyes now a feral goldish yellow. She smiled at him, the guys eyes widened, then she hit him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscience. Spike snapped the neck of one while still standing on top of the first he'd attacked, not wanting them to use their guns and attract more attention. Amy snap kicked another in the face, then twisted his wrist disarming him. She then tossed him into another guy, who dropped his gun, then she slammed both of their heads together knocking them out. The last one dropped his gun and ran.  
  
Well we can't let him get to far, I'll get him, stay here, Spike told her before taking off after the guy. ______________________________________________________________________ Xander pushed a few more keys, ...Uh oh, he muttered.  
  
Uh oh, no uh oh's, Uh oh's are very bad...Buffy said rushing over to his side to see why he 'uh oh'd in the first place, What?  
  
Well I'm guessing they already figured this out but, the security is doubled at night, do to a quote unquote, 'Mystical convergence' Xander told her.  
  
AKA Hellmouth Buffy said grimly They knew, The government knew all along and they play dumb, They could send people to help, but no then people would doubt their sanity, So they figure they'll just let people die.  
  
Angel wondered back in with Blair, Found one of those tongue demon things outside, I buried my Ax in its back but it kept on going, Blair tried to protect me...  
  
Maybe we shoulda named her Scrappy, Xander said raisng an eyebrow. Blair growled in response.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Spike chased the guy down and tackled him just before he got to the gaurd station. The guy looked up at him with wide frightened eyes., Then pulled out another smaller gun and fired off a few shots one of them hitting Spike in the shoulder. Spike growled in pain, the hauled the guy off the ground by his hair, her jerked his neck to the side and sank his teeth into him, drinking deeply. Three nearby gaurds ran toward him hearing the gun shots, but they never got a chance to even fire off one shot. Spike snapped the necks of two of them at once, and kicked the third one in the ribs then slammed the guys head up against his knee knocking him out.  
  
Was that really nessary? Amy asked coming up behind him.  
  
Spike jerked around surprised to see her there. Had to kill them, 'Dead men don't tell tales' pet. As soon as they would have woken up, they would have told all their little soldier friends about us and we'd be dead.  
  
Amy pushed over one of the guys head to the side, seeing bite marks she looked at him questioningly.  
  
What? I got hungry, Spike said defendsively.  
  
See? That's not always true, Amy said looking at him blankly, Some do dead men tell tales.  
  
Spike sighed frustratedly Your not going to tell the Slayer about this are you?  
  
Why shouldn't I? She demanded.  
  
I'm a bloody Vampire that's what I do, You of all people should know that, Spike said dragging his finger across the bite marks on the victim, getting some blood on it. He ran his finger across her lips. She hissed and went to wipe off the blood, but paused smelling it, she licked it off her lips.  
  
Spike smiled and stood behind her and put both hands on her shoulders, then whispered in her ear, You do, don't you?  
  
She pulled away from him, disgusted with herself. We have work to do, she said quietly, heading toword the large building in the center of the military camp. Spike followed after her, with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
Amy looked through the window caustiously, she several armed gaurds and scientists inside. So she figured she'd need to cause a distraction outside so they could climb through the window.  
  
How fast can you get the window open? Spike asked her.  
  
She glanced at the windows that probably hadn't been opened in years, and she pulled out a pocket knife. Ten minutes, she said finally, still refusing to look at him.  
  
Bugger that, Just smash it. spike told her.  
  
That would draw just a tad bit of attention, she rolled her eyes.  
  
They won't be worried about that in a minute love, Spike said smiling mischieviously.  
  
Amy looked at him questioningly, but her question was soon answered when he picked up a semi-automatic he found on one of the gaurds. He fired off several rounds into the air and into the dead gaurds. Amy saw the gaurds inside all run out, It would take them a few moments to get all the way down there. Spike then hurled the gun into the window, and gestured for her to climb through. She looked at him for a second the did just that, Spike followed shortly after. 


	2. Resident Evil: Hellmouth part II

Chapter 2:  
  
Buffy paced the library, she hadn't heard from Spike and Amy; she was beginning to worried. She wasn't worried about Spike of course, but about Amy. She had just about everything working against her, Zombies, tongue demon things, soldiers, and of course don't forget to mention, Spike.  
  
Oz sat in a chair with Blair going back and forth in between him and Angel; Who was also pacing but in a more controlled manner. First he'd go stand behind Xander and see if he made any progress, then he'd go comfort Buffy, next he'd sit down and go back to buffy later. Every once in a while blair would stop his cycle by pouncing on his shoe and chewing on it furiously.  
  
Finally, Spike and Amy burst through the doors and slammed them shut quickly. There were a series of thumps on the door after that but they eventually stopped.  
  
"Hey," Amy said finally turning away from the door.  
  
"So what did you guys find?" Xander asked turning from the computer, actually seeming smart.  
  
"Well, the good news is, there's an antidote, bad news is we don't know where to find it," Amy informed them.  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked eyes wide.  
  
"Just what she bloody said. What do you think she means?" Spike snapped.  
  
"It told you where to find it, but it's not on the bluprints. In the bio- chemical experiments lab, Where ever that is," she explained, not bothering to acknowledge Spike.  
  
"I'll see what else I can find," Xander said turning back to the computer.  
  
Buffy laughed, "I bet both Giles and Will would pay to see this, 'the new updated Xander 8.0,'"  
  
"Oh yeah, by the way this wasn't an accident, It was a scientific experiment," Amy told her.  
  
"What?" Angel looked at her from the chair he was sitting on, "You mean all this was planned?"  
  
"Y'up, they also planned on infecting a few people, letting it spread slightly before they quarantined the city. They purposly left afew people alive, kinda like rats in a maze, but they didn't selectively choose whom they left and who they didn't. They had a specific time frame to clear out people and all those who were left in that time fame, theyleft here," She told them.  
  
"Great, so we're rats now?" Buffy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Guinea pigs," Spike said simply.  
  
"Yeah well, the guinea pigs are about to fight back," Buffy said. "We need to find this place and break in, get the antidote and get out, chances are some of the people evacuted got infected and it'll probably spread, which isn't good LA's a big city,"  
  
"So how exactly do you plan to this lab; Since it wants to act like Area fifty-one, and, quote unquote 'Not exist?'" Xander asked.  
  
"You can't find it?" Amy asked.  
  
"Not trace, it must require a really high clearance," Xander replied.  
  
"So basically you can't do anything?" Spike asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I could beat you with a shovel until you stop moving does that count?" Xander asked only halfway kidding.  
  
"I'll go find the shovel," Amy volunteered.  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes at Xander, "Whatever you say Nancy boy, But chances are, I'd shove it into your bloody spleen as soon as you got within an arms length reach. So go on, try," He challenged him completely ignoring the fact that Amy was willing to give him the shovel.  
  
Xander took a step closer to him before Buffy intervened, "Hey guys? Can you please keep the testosterone in check?" Buffy snapped pulling Xander away from Spike and stepping in between the two. She then glared at Amy, "You could have stopped them from fighting, since you were closer,"  
  
"Why?" she asked simply shrugging, "If Xander wants to beat Spike with a shovel, Who am I to stop him?"  
  
"I thought you two were getting along slightly.maybe just a little" Buffy said  
  
"You shouldn't think so hard, you might hurt yourself," She snapped, then headed toward the door.  
  
"Hey where you going?" Oz said his head immediately snapping up.  
  
"Outside," she said simply.  
  
"Um, yeah, well there are Zombies and those tongue demon things out there, maybe you should." before oz finished his sentence, Amy was out the door and slamming in behind her.  
  
Angel rolled his eyes, "I'll go get her,"  
  
Amy backhanded a zombie, then grabbed it by its head and slammed it into one of the fire stations, shattering the glass. She then, pulled out the fire ax and cut off its head. Zombies still came, so she ran to the gym and slammed the door behind her and locking it. There appeared to be no Zombies in around, she figure the heavy doors kept the, not to bright, Zombies, from getting in. As she turned from the door she heard a loud thump on the door, she glanced back expecting to see Zombies, which is what she saw, well part of one anyways. She saw a headless torso collaspse onto the ground, and Angel stood in front of it. She rolled her eyes and quickly unlocked the door letting him in then shuttting it back and quickly locking the door back.  
  
"What do you want?" Amy said bluntly.  
  
"Are you okay? You've been acting a little, strange," Angel said looking at her as if he was trying to read her mind.  
  
"I'm fine, What would be wrong with me?" she snapped looking away from him.  
  
"I don't know, but, whatever it is you can tell," Angel said gently.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me I'm fine," Amy said again.  
  
"Are you trying to convince me of that or yourself?" Angel asked.  
  
"Why would I have to convince myself that I'm fine, I know I'm fine but you obviously do know that, but then again you don't really know me, we just met today, remember?" Amy replied.  
  
"I remember," Angel nodded.  
  
"Then how do you know I'm not normally like this," She asked.  
  
"Because, I've seen a lot of people who are normally like that, and you don't seem like one of them, you weren't like this earlier even after you were hit by a truck, so what happened?" Angel explained.  
  
Amy turned away from him, then she said to him slowly cutting each word short yet putting much emphasis into each word, "I. am. fine.," 


	3. Resident Evil: Hellmouth part III

"No, you're not," Angel replied, "And if you want to talk about it, I'll be here but we really should go back to the library,"  
  
Amy looked at him for a second, "Why? I'm fine just where I am,"  
  
"Its safer in the library," Angel told her.  
  
"Fine whatever," She muttered. She picked up the fire Ax and headed for the door.  
  
Angel followed after, looking at her oddly.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Okay first we're gonna stop by Willow's house and if there's not enough stuff we're going to the Magic shop, we'll leave the dog in the car any questions?" Buffy asked taking a breath.  
  
"Yeah Willow's not here and niether is Giles, whose gonna do the locator spell?" Xander asked.  
  
Buffy thought for a second, "I don't know, it can't be that hard,"  
  
"I can do it," Amy said.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you know how?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Like you said it's really not that hard," she replied.  
  
"Okay, then how about we split up," Buffy said as they headed out the door of the library, Buffy and Angel in front. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
Buffy, Angel and Oz climbed out of the Truck at Willow's house. Buffy paused for a second not really sure it was a great idea, to leave Xander and Spike especially since Amy's been acting weird lately, but she pushed the thought aside, as they drove off. The moaning sounds of Zombie's interrupted her thoughts, anyways, she sighed. Holding her Katana in a fighting stance ready to fight through the crowd of Zombie's to get to Willow's front door. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Wait, stop here," Xander told Amy as she slammed on the brake's causing everyone to jerk foreward.  
  
"Here?" Amy asked.  
  
Xander nodded, "Anyone else here get whiplash?"  
  
Spike cracked his neck from side to side making a loud popping noise, before getting out.  
  
They stepped into the Magic shop, Amy scanned the room a second.  
  
"Xander duck," Amy said.  
  
"Huh?" Xander looked at her oddly.  
  
She yanked him out of the way before two arrows thunked into the wall behind where he'd been standing.  
  
"Thanks," Xander said.  
  
A figure stood up, a teenager, with a crossbow in hand, "D-don't move," the kid stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry we're not Zombie's," Amy informed him.  
  
"How do I know that?" he demanded.  
  
"Because we can talk you stupid git," Spike snapped, "How many Zombie's do you know of that can talk?"  
  
He paused unable to really answer the question since he'd only met the ones that had infested the town, he lowered the crossbow, his eyes still wide in terror. "T-they tried to eat me," the kid exclaimed. Walking up to them and litteraly clinging onto Amy like frightened child.  
  
"Yeah that's what Zombie's do," Spike rolled eyes at the kid.  
  
Amy tensed up slightly unsure of what to do. She gently pushed him off of her, "Did they bite you?" she asked him.  
  
He shook his head, "They tried to, but they didn't," he told her.  
  
"What do we need?" Spike asked.  
  
"We'll need sage, Amethysts, um, Athames, um, anything that could be used for protection spells or purifying," She told him.  
  
All of the sudden the kid started screaming histerically, When Amy looked in the spot that he was looking, which was the ceiling, a large tongue demon thing, clung there, saliva dripping from its mouth as it released the ceiling and landed on the floor, Amy was already holding the broadsword in front of her. The kid continued to scream much to her annoyance.  
  
The demon lashed its tongue out at her, she easily dodged it, it flicked its tongue at her again and she cut it off. The demon shrieked, making a noise so high pitched it drowned out the boy's screaming. She quickly beheaded it, But the boy continued to scream obviously in shock.  
  
Xander headed to the book shelf in the back, "Could someone please shut him up?"  
  
Amy stood in front of him, "Hey kid it's okay, It's dead now,"  
  
The kid still screamed, finally getting on Spike's nerves, Spike Grabbed him by the hair, and bit him. He immediately stopped screaming, Amy looked at him wide-eyed.  
  
"Thanks!," Xander yelled unaware of what had happened.  
  
"What? Did you want some?" Spike asked.  
  
Amy shook her head, "No, was that even necessary?" she demanded.  
  
"he stopped screaming didn't he?" Spike said dropping his body.  
  
Amy put her sword to his neck; an amused grin played across Spike's features.  
  
"Now come on love, I don't think you'd kill me," Spike said drawing his wrist across the blade of the sword as he stepped closer to her. With his other hand he grabbed the hand she held the sword in and forced her to drop it.  
  
"Don't you just want one little taste?" Spike asked.  
  
"Spike, no," she said quietly attempting to step back but Spike pulled her closer, Holding his bleeding wrist close to her face. She smelled the blood, and couldn't resist any longer, she grabbed ahold of his wrist and hungrily gulped down the blood.  
  
"Actions speak louder than words, love," he said quietly grinning in triumph.  
  
Xander watched in utter shock from the back, but decided not to say anything to them since they might turn on him. He stepped back behind the book shelf with the book in hand, pretending he didn't see anything.  
  
"Hey, uh guys I think I found something," Xander called.  
  
Amy quickly dropped Spike's arm, and pulled away from him. She licked the blood off of her lips quickly.  
  
"What'd you find?" Spike asked, still smiling.  
  
"A locating spell, a protection spell and some other stuff I can't read because its in some language, that's not english," Xander said walked out, and looking down at the dead kid, "What happened?"  
  
Spike opened his mouth to say something, but Amy cut him off, "The demon killed him,"  
  
Xander nodded knowing she ws full of it, but didn't say anything.  
  
"I think I saw some sage and stuff over there," he pointed.  
  
Amy quickly headed in that direction grabbing a few athame's off the shelf on the way.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Well we might as well stay here, The sun's coming up and I don't think anyone's gotten any sleep," Buffy said to Oz and Angel who sat on willow's couch.  
  
"They're here," Angel stated, hearing the truck pull up.  
  
"Think they need help?" Buffy asked looking out the window as zombies swarmed the truck.  
  
"I think they got it," Oz said noticing the Zombies tumbling down in a domino effect as Amy kicked one.  
  
They burst through the door carrying bags, weapons and a wiggling puppy.  
  
"Did you miss us?" Xander asked slamming the door shut and setting down Blair, who immediately jumped up between Oz and Angel.  
  
"Depends did you find anything?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Y'up, protection spell, locating spells, sage, knives, etc." Xander replied.  
  
"Athame's not knives," Amy said.  
  
"Whatever," Xander said, "Oh yeah we found someone alive, but uh he died,"  
  
"What, alive, so there could be more survivors then, was he gonna turn?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No at least that' s what he said, one of the tongue things killed him, right?" Xander asked them.  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
"Well we're gonna stay here, since no one's slept, and the suns coming up, then we can start again tomorrow," Buffy told them.  
  
****** ONE HOUR LATER ******  
  
Angel had wondered to the kitchen and was looking out the window at the zombies that stumbled blindly through the streets. Since the sun hadn't come all the way up. He was able to looked out the window without burning. Angel's head snapped up as he heard foots steps behind him.  
  
"What is it Xander?" He asked.  
  
"Hey uh, yeah I just thought I should tell you, um, they don't know I saw but, that guy, the one we found, was killed by Spike," Xander said.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Angel said bluntly.  
  
"Wait that's not it, um, She was um, drinking his blood," Xander told him.  
  
"The kid's?" Angel asked, turning away from the window.  
  
"No Spike's" Xander replied, sounding just as surprised as Angel was.  
  
"What? Are you sure? Did he drink hers?" Angel said firing off a series of questions.  
  
"Y'up I'm sure, no he didn't drink hers," Xander answered.  
  
Angel sighed and walked out into the living room, Spike was asleep on the floor, Buffy lay asleep on one couch and Amy lay eyes wide open on the other while Oz sat on the floor with Blair in his lap.  
  
Angel touched her on the shoulder causing her to jump, she looked up at him questioningly, and he gestured for her to follow him. She got up and followed him into the kitchen, Xander immediately walked out.  
  
"What?" Amy asked him bluntly.  
  
"Are you.okay?" Angel asked her.  
  
"Didn't we go over this already?" Amy snapped.  
  
"Yeah well that was before you drank Spike's blood wasn't it?" Angel asked casually.  
  
Amy froze, "W-what are y-you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, please, and please don't lie to me, I can smell him on you," Angel snapped, "Or did you already?"  
  
Amy sighed, "My people, I mean the demon half, they have a natural blood lust, they can't help it, I've been able to supress it, but."  
  
"Spike, figured it out, or he doesn't know what he's figured out," Angel said, "You could've said no,"  
  
"I did," Amy said looking away from him.  
  
"Yeah well, actions speak louder than words," Angel said.  
  
"Funny that's what he said, but I couldn't help it, The small taste he gave me earlier wasn't enough its like an addiction." Amy explained.  
  
"Earlier?" Angel asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah when we went to the uh, military place," She said still looking away.  
  
"You're not to go anywhere near him, or anywhere with him, because, next he's gonna have you feeding off a human and then he's gonna have you killing humans, so stay away from him okay?" Angel told her.  
  
She nodded, "I really hope they invent a patch for this," **************************************************************************** ****  
  
Buffy paced the library, "Okay we should just search the whole Military headquarters, top to bottom, but make sure we don't get caught,"  
  
"That may take awhile, and I'd prefer not to get shot by soldiers guys with guns," Amy said. Blair came up to her sniffed at her leg then jumped into her lap. Amy stroked her head, but then caught a whiffed of the dogs scent, and the blood lust kicked in.  
  
"Oz um, can you take her, please?" she asked.  
  
"Um yeah, are you okay?" he asked picking up the dog.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine I just need to find a bathroom," Amy said darting out of the room.  
  
Spike grinned knowingly, and Angel tossed him and evil glare.  
  
Spike looked at him innocently, "What?"  
  
"I think you know what," Angel replied. 


End file.
